Doriki
Doriki is a savage shinobi with the intent to kill all ninja, to comfort the lost of his brother. Background Doriki was born in Yugakure as the little brother of Hidan. The two didn't get along as children, due to Hidan's mother not living with them. They eventually grew to appricate each other, and began to rise up in the ranks of the village. When they both joined the village's ANBU, they both found comfort in killing, and enjoyed working together to do it. However, everything changed once the village had changed into a tourist site, and Hidan had left the village. Courious on what his brother had left to do, he searched for him, only witnessing him in a strange skeletal form, slaughtering a nearby village. Doriki knew he couldn't face his brother, with fear of his strange new abilites. Doriki took time to train for four years, increasing his abilites all together. When he felt that he was strong enough to take Hidan on, he searched for him, only to find out his brother was dead. As he mourned his brother's death, he wandered upon some Jashinists, who were prepared to kill him. Doriki went on a fit of rage, and almost killed the cult members. They explained to him who Jashin was and why his brother joined, which sparked Doriki's intrest. Asking them about the power his brother obtained, they explained it was an expirement, and that if he was strong enough he could possibly obtain the same power. Doriki agreed to it, and it proved to be successful. 30 years later, Doriki has returned, and has the intent to kill all who harmed his beloved brother, Hidan. Personality Doriki is a blood thirsty maniac like his older brother, but enjoys seeing the liquid more than just causing pain. When he isn't killing, he is praying to Jashin, and asking his brother to continue watching over him. Despite his wildness, he is shown to have a calm side, only when it comes to training and learning new techniques. Appearance Abilites Doriki is an extremely strong shinobi, being said to possess chakra reserves as large as Kisame. With his immortality and Kekkei Genkai, Doriki is a force to reckon with. Nature Transformation Doriki has been seen to use four chakra natures; Fire Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, and Yin Release. His fire and wind abilites are mostly released from body parts, such as a mouth or hand. His earth abilites are often composed for defensive purposes, despite him being immortal. He uses his Yin Release to create shadows and to enhace his Scorch Release or genjutsu. Immortality Doriki's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the excepHidan's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition. This is a result of experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques. His immortality allows him to survive numerous fatal injuries, Doriki's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the excepHidan's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition. This is a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques. His immortality allows him to survive numerous fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. Jashin Curse And Ritual Using his weapon, Doriki makes every attempt to acquire an opponent's blood, where upon consuming it he draws the Jashin symbol on the ground. This process somehow "links" his body with his opponent's. Once this link is established, Doriki takes on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings. In this state, he is essentially a living voodoo doll for his opponent; any damage that is done to him is also inflicted on the opponent.Doriki referred to this as his "curse", and he was fond of toying with his victims by inflicting non-fatal injuries with his retractable spears, while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain. Once he was done playing with the opponent, or if he wanted to kill them quickly, he impaled himself through the heart killing his opponent in the process, and then relishing in intense satisfaction. Despite its effectiveness, the curse has many requirements, and can be a slow technique to employ. The curse can be avoided if the opponent happens to know what to look out for, and knows of Doriki's inability to die. The link between Hidan's curse and his opponent could be broken prematurely if Hidan was removed from the symbol; However, Doriki would remain in his transformed state, allowing the curse to be easily re-established by him simply entering the symbol's borders once more. Physical Prowess Like his older brother, Doriki is known to wield a scythe, only his has a different appearance than Hidan's. With his scythe, he combines his chakra with it, and creates an unique fighting style that is shown to be fatal.